Rise of the Rock n' Roll
by Memequeen-Luvs-Chocolate
Summary: Nick, Aster, Toothiana, and Sandy are in a world-famous band called the Guardians. But when an old rival from Nick's early days as a musician returns to sabotage their career, their manager Manny recruits a new musician into the band. But this new guy is mischievous and against responsibility. Is Jack the Guardians last hope, or their biggest mistake yet? Modern/Band AU
1. Prolouge

**Prologue**

On a cold winter night in Burgess Pennsylvania, a 14 year-old boy was sitting on a street corner in the snow. He was wearing brown pants with holes in them, a brown, faded jacket, and no shoes. His short brown hair was rustling as the cold winter air blew around him. His blue eyes stared at the concrete. He was holding an old, faded, wooden guitar, the only memory he had of his father. He strummed the worn strings softly, creating a beautiful soft, melodic tune which floated in the air which carried it through the nearly empty streets of the city. At his feet stood a rusty metal can containing a few coins, not enough to buy even a pack of gum. However, tonight a particular man was roaming the streets of Burgess, and lucky for the boy, this particular man noticed him.

This man was tall, had pale blond hair, and was wearing a white casual suit with matching shoes. Quite a strange sight indeed, but so was a 14 year-old sitting in the middle of a street at night, with a guitar no less. Jack paid no attention, assuming this man would pass him by like everyone else does. However this was not the case. The man walked in front of the boy.

"Excuse me young man, what is your name?" The boy looked up at him, then looked around. Seeing no one else, he finally realized the man was talking to him.

"wait, you mean me?" He asked.

The man chuckled. "Of course I mean you!"

"Oh, yeah sorry, it's just, usually people don't really notice me, even if no one else is around."

"Well, thats not the case today, now what is your name boy?" He inquired again.

"J-Jackson, but call me Jack, please."

"Last name?"

"I had one,"

"Now Jack, what are you doing out so late, and alone?" The man asked.

Jack shrugged. "Just playin for tips, gotta make money somehow right?"

"Wait hold on kid, how old are you? Where are your parents?"

"I'm fourteen, and my mom's in a hole in the ground, and dad went out to buy scratchers. I guess he won, cause that was six years ago." The man was taken aback buy this.

"And you just shrug this off like it's no big deal?"

"It isn't a big deal." This was even worse.

"Well, don't you have any family?"

"I had a sister, sure did a helluva job protecting her." He said sarcastically. "Died in a fire two years ago."

The man was now rendered speechless. "O-Okay then."

Jack shrugged his shoulders. "So, why you so curious about me?"

The man smiled. "Well kid, I notice you have quite a way with the guitar. I do very much enjoy the tune you were playing."

Jack blushed. "T-Thanks, wrote it myself."

The man looked impressed. "Well Jack, my names Manny, I'm an agent, and I'd like to offer you a deal."


	2. Chapter 1: Roots

**Chapter 1**

_Three Years Later_

"Thank You! Thank You! Goodnight Philadelphia!" Called Toothiana, the lead guitarist and singer of the world-famous bad Guardians, as she and the three other members, Nick, Aster, and Sandy, waved and blew kisses to the enthusiastic audience as they screamed the band name in a chanting manner, begging for another song, despite having played two extra ones in addition to performing their_ many _sold-out-in-stores singles and fan favorites from their most successful albums. The band members bowed and waved at the audience some more as thy exited the stage.

Back in their trailer, the band was lounging on the red and white couches (Nick owns the trailer, his favorite color is red, and his favorite holiday Christmas), celebrating the end of their most successful tour of the United States yet. They had just preformed the last concert, and it had gone even better than anticipated.

"I can't believe we completely sold out the Wells Fargo center! That place is massive." Enthused Toothiana, or Tooth as called by her band mates and best friends.

"Ya, I heard so many people wanted to see us,that there were some blokes climbing up the side of the building ay?" Spoke a thick Australian accent, coming from Aster. The four laughed at the ridiculous rumor.

"Da, it was endeed our most succesful tour of America." Said Nick, with his Russian accent. The others nodded in agreement.

Sandy smiled and signed an inside joke, at which they all laughed.

The blond boy with gold eyes who always wore his favorite color, gold, had been born mute, so his three friends had learned sign language. Sandy was the only one of his friends born in Burgess, and as a kid, he played piano and painted, his ways of speaking without words. At the age of sixteen, Sandy met Tooth, Nick, and Aster, and they started a band in which he played keyboard.

Nicholas, or Nick as he preferred, had come to the US with his mom, dad, and his two brothers and sister at the age of five. He was the oldest of four children, his siblings consisting of two twin brothers Alexander and David, who had been three when moving to the US, and his sister Valeriya, who ha been one. Despite being so young he kept his Russian accent and wore it with pride. All Nick's life, he was upstaged by his brothers, who seemed to be miraculously perfect around his parents, but were the devil's spawn when left alone, especially if left alone with Nick. Being the oldest, Nick was always blamed for his brothers' mishaps. "Your the responsible one" they'd say, "their just little boys who don't know any better". Sure, whatever you say. Nick would take out his anger on his drum set, banging away at all hours of the day. Despite the fact he was quite good, his apartment neighbors saw it as a nuisance and complained about it, so he was forced to stop. When Nick turned eighteen, he took his chance and moved away. He moved all around the US, never staying in one place for too long, until he moved to Burgess at age twenty two, where he met Tooth, Sandy, and Aster, and they started a band. Naturally, he played the drums. Nick always looked about five years older than he was, with his white-grey hair, his slightly overweight body type, and he always wore the color red. He has dark brown eyes and his favorite holiday is Christmas, because it is the day he was born.

Aster was born in Australia, where he lived for part of his life. He had a fairly modest upbringing living with his mom. Aster's dad had left before Aster could walk, and he was nine when his mom met George Bennett in America on a business trip, she married him and Aster and his mom moved to Burgess Pennsylvania, where Aster's new dad lived. A year later, Aster's half-brother Jamie Bennett was born, followed by his half-sister Sophie Bennett four years later. Like Nick, he retained his foreign accent and wears it with pride. Originally, Aster had wanted to move to Los Angeles California when he turned eighteen to pursue music, but decided to wait a year to help his family. Lucky for him he decided to wait because if he hadn't, he would never had met Tooth, Nick, and Sandy, and they never would've started their band. Aster has brown hair with natural blonde highlights, and wears a grey shirt with a brown leather vest over it and blue jeans with converse. He also has black sling that crosses his chest which holds his boomerang. He always wears it, but only his four friends and Jamie know that he can actually use it. He has green eyes and like Nick, he was born on his favorite holiday. Aster was born on Easter. He plays bass guitar in the group.

Toothiana was born in Los Angeles, to one of the richest families in the city. You might be thinking that Tooth's parents were famous, and that's how the band became successful, but you would be wrong. Tooth's parents were famous, famous doctors. They actually highly disapprove of the artistic aspect of fame, such as singing or acting professionally. Tooth managed to get the nickname due to her strange obsession with teeth and her desire to be a dentist implanted into her head by her patents. Tooth was born an only child to two wealthy but busy parents who were never there for her. All of her lie, she was raised by her nanny Pegah, an Indian immigrant, and also her only friend. Even though her parent's were never around to raise her, she was still kept on a very tight leash. She went straight to school (a private one, of course) in the morning, then came straight home afterward for her lessons with her private tutors, which consisted of piano, ballet, and advanced science and arithmetic. She was always obedient and she never left her estate. Until one day, she got curious and attended a party that a high school girl told her about. It was definitely not like any of the fancy soiree her parents hosted. Kids were wearing casual clothing instead of gowns, the music was loud and anything but classical, the lights were neon and shining around in irregular patterns, and Tooth couldn't even begin to describe what the kids were doing. It was admittedly, a nice change. The girl who invited her was named Sepharina, and the two soon became best friends. Tooth began sneaking out more and more to see Sepharina, who was also taking it upon herself to teach Tooth guitar. She encouraged Tooth to perform at cafes and clubs, which she did. Soon, the two became very close, so close actually that they started dating. They managed to keep it to themselves for six months. In fact, Tooth still wasn't quite sure how her parents found out. But at seventeen, they did. Naturally, they were not happy. What Tooth was doing was against everything they believed. Tooth had been sneaking out, she was singing pop and performing professionally, and the worst, she was _dating_. A _girl_. It was unacceptable. Tooth was going to be a dentist, and marry a _man_. But despite her strange obsession with teeth, Tooth's heart belonged to music. And she wasn't going to let that go, but her parents wouldn't accept it. After Tooth was basically disowned, she contacted a guy she met through Sepharina named Nick who had become one of her closest friends, and he arranged for her to come to Burgess. Nick introduced her to Aster and Sandy and together they started the Guardians. After Tooth left her home, she decided to completely change her look. Tooth has dark brown hair which she used to wear in a bun, but now lets flow loose, symbolizing her freedom. She used to wear glasses, but she never actually needed them. She has big, purple eyes. She wears a multicolor dress with the colors of the rainbow and black flats, she used to wear a grey top and a long, black skirt. She had an obvious crush on Aster, but she thought no one could tell. Naturally, Aster was clueless to her crush on him. Secretly, he liked her back, but he'd never tell. Tooth, of course, plays guitar and sings in the band.

"Wow, you know, three years ago, we had just met, and we started a garage band. But now, I mean, look how far we've gotten! It's kind of amazing, isn't it." Tooth said. The others nodded in agreement.

"Ya mate, can't believe it was only three years ago. We met each other, then Manny, of course." The others spoke words of praise to their band manager. "Hard to believe how far we've come."

**-Line Break-**

The Guardians weren't the only ones who had come far in three years. In a little cabin on a shore of a frozen lake in Burgess Pennsylvania, A now seventeen year-old Jack was sitting on a bed, strumming the same guitar he had been that cold winter night three years ago on that street corner. Manny had taken him to his mansion. He gave Jack the stage name Jack Frost, he had dyed his hair snow white, which was surprisingly a very good look for him. He replaced his faded, holey brown jacket with a blue hoodie with frost designs to mach his stage name, but he kept his pants, and his lack of shoes. He'd also gotten him this cabin, right in his home town. Since they had the same manager, he'd had a couple of run-ins with the Guardians, but he didn't get the big fuss. Sure, the lead girl was cute, but her teeth obsession was just creepy. Besides, the boys in the band had nothing on him. However it was quite enjoyable to mess with them. It was especially fun pissing off the aussie. His obvious crush on the lead girl made his reactions especially when he flirted with her _priceless_.

"Pretty amazing how far I've come, ain't it." He said to no one. He chuckled. "Funny, I used to hate winter, but now, its my favorite season."

There was a knock on the door. "Must be Manny." The manager had said he had a surprise for Jack, and he would come to pick him up. Jack set down his guitar, and walked outside where he met the men.

**-Line Break-**

**Hello! This was just kind of an informative chapter. And just saying, I'm implying that Manny met the Guardians the day after he met jack, and this chapter started three years after Manny met all of them Also, if you're lazy and don't like math like me, here are the ages of the five. Currently, Jack is 17, Sandy is 19, Tooth is 20, Aster is 21, Nick is 25, Jamie is 11, and Sophie is 8. Also, like my integration of the Bennett's into the story? ;) If you like the story, pleas review, favorite, and follow the story! Thank you soo much to everyone who followed and reviewed it already!  
**


	3. Chapter 2: New Bandmate

**Hii! Just wanted to say a massive thank you to the great response I'm getting! I did not expect so many people to like this story, thank you! Now on with the story.**

**Chapter 2**

Jack stepped outside his cabin into the cool air of the night. Sure enough, Manny was standing outside waiting for him.  
"Jack! Great to see you." Manny smiled as the two shook hands.  
"Ya, it's been a while, six months, you went on tour with the Guardians, right?" Manny nodded.  
"C'mon, the limo's waiting Jack." Jack chuckled.  
"Manny, I know you're rich, but I'll never understand why you insist on taking a limo everywhere! I mean were in Burgess! Nothing little town Burgess, it's strange!" At this, Manny began laughing uncontrollably, soon Joined by Jack.  
"What's the point of being rich if you don't flaunt it?" More hysterical laughing. Jack lifted his head back laughing, but instead of bringing it back down, he continued looking up at the sky. It was a very clear night, and all the stars were visible. It was beautiful.  
"Woah" Jack breathed. Manny looked up, and he too was mesmerized by the beauty of the sky. They stood there for a while, just looking at the stars. They silently Jack broke the silence.  
"You've traveled the world, right?" Jack asked.  
Manny was surprised. "Of course I have Jack, why?"  
"What's it like?" Manny was at a loss for words.  
"Well, I'm not quite sure how to describe it, it's fun," Jack stared at him before laughing. "Ok then, where are we going?"  
Manny smiled. "Somewhere not too far." The limo then stopped in the middle of a vast field. The two got out, and stepped onto the field, where a jet was waiting. Jack stared in awe as Manny started to board the private jet. He turned around and looked at Jack from the jet.  
"Comin?' He asked.  
"I thought you said we weren't going far." Jack called.  
"Well would you rather drive four hours to Philadelphia?"  
"Philadelphia?" Jack asked, stunned.  
"Look, we've gotta go, you comin or not?"  
Jack shook his head, then boarded the plane.

* * *

Back in the trailer, the Guardians were patiently awaiting their manager. He said he had a special announcement. The four were busy trying to figure out what it is.

"He probably figured out our next Tour destinations." Said Tooth, her eyes lighting up. "Where do you think it will be? Maybe in Europe! I've always wanted to go to Paris!" She said longingly.

"No way! If we go on tour, it should be to Australia, haven't been there in a while." Countered Aster.

"Oh my god you already know were not going to Australia!" Tooth and the others laughed. Aster jumped up and pointed a finger at her.

"Hey! Ya don't know for sure!" More laughter. This launched a heated argument between Tooth, Nick, and Aster. Sandy, being mute, was the only one not arguing, and therefore the only one to notice Manny walked in. He waved at the manager, who waved back. Manny looked at the three arguing, and chuckled. He looked back at Sandy.

"Should I say something?" Inquired Manny.

Sandy put his hand up and shook his head to say 'I got this'. Sandy walked over to a counter where a bell was sitting. He picked up the bell and shook it furiously. At the noise, the three stopped arguing and looked at Sandy. He pointed at Manny who waved. They suddenly forgot why they were arguing and greeted Manny.

"Hey! Manny! Great to see ya." Enthused Aster as they all sat down.

"Ya, the tour went amazing. We sold out in all the cities!" They were all quite exceeded about their accomplishment.

"Yes, the tour was fantastic. Amazing job you guys." Agreed Manny as the four glowed with pride.

"But, as you know, my reason for showing up tonight is not about the tour, but rather i have a very special announcement." The four directed their attention to the manager.

"The announcement is, I think we should add a new member to the Guardians group." The jaws of the four dropped simultaneously.

"And I've already found the perfect person." Continued silence. Finally, Aster spoke up.

"A new member? To our group? I don't know mate, it's going so well with us four, do ya really wanna jeopardize that?" The others were about to agree when Manny stopped them.

"Before you disagree, think of it! A new face would add even more publicity and popularity. It would expand your fan base, considering the guy I have in mind is already a musician. Think of it! It's a great idea." The others sat in silence, contemplating the idea.

"I-I guess I'm open to a new band member.." The other three nodded in agreement.

Manny clapped his hands together. "Great! Because hes waiting in the limo, I'll go get him." The four laughed at his. Once Manny was outside, they all started talking.

"So who do you think it is?" Asked Tooth excitedly. Sandy made some signs with his hands, indicating his thoughts.

"Oo! Maybe the members of Luck of the Irish? There a great band." Tooth wondered.

"Now hold on, Manny said one musician, not a whole band!" Countered Aster, clearly not too exited about the whole thing.

"Were about to see, here's Manny again." Said Nick, as Manny and a boy walked in. Th boy was directly behind Manny, his face hidden from view of the Guardians.

"Lady and gentlemen, may I introduce the newest member of the Guardians, Jack Frost!" Announced Manny as the boy, now identified as Jack Frost, stepped out from behind him, arms crosses, his famous smirk plastered across his face.

* * *

Jack watched as the expressions of the original members of Guardians changed drastically. Aster, for one, was absolutely furious. If looks could kill, the glare Aster sent Jack would've killed him in seconds. Tooth on the other hand, looked like she would swoon. Nick and Sandy looked at Jack, then at Manny, then at each other, and shrugged their shoulders. That's when Aster lost it.

"Jack Frost! Jack Frost?! Manny, when you said musician, I thought ya meant an actual musician! Not this bloke! He don't know the first thing about instruments!" Tooth looked like she would hit Aster, which she did. _Hard_.

She then defended the victim of Asters cold words. "Aster! Be nice! Admittedly, he's not my first choice for a new band member, but he's a musician and he knows how to play, also, I trust Manny's decision." She smiled boldly as Aster rubbed the area Tooth hit him, but he wouldn't accept defeat.

"Are you kidding me? You're siding with him!? C'mon! He;s a irresponsible, child who doesn't know the first thing about teamwork or working with others!" Aster cried as he gestured to Jack. Jack just glared.

"Um excuse me? I work fine in groups, thank you, and I'm a very good musician, just ask my fans." Jack stated boldly.

Aster snorted. "Fans? You mean the preteens who think yer Taylor Lautner? Please. We have fans who actually _enjoy_ our music." The two glared at each other.

"Oh you wanna go? Lets go." Jack punched his fist and Aster growled. Sandy thought they might actually attack each other when Nick stepped in. He grabbed the two on the shoulders, scaring them half to death, and pushed them apart. He looked at Aster, then uttered the words "Grow up." Aster nodded his head, clearly quite scared. He then looked at Jack, slightly softer than he did at Aster.

"Walk with me Jack." He said. He then started walking outside the trailer. Jack followed.

* * *

**Hello! I know this wasn't the best chapter, but the good stuff starts next chapter! Meanwhile, please leave reviews, I am open to suggestions!**


	4. Chapter 3: Centers and Crash Landings

**Welcome back! I usually don't do this, but I wanted to clear this up before I got into the next chapter. It's an answer to a review. If you want me to do this more, please tell me an I'll be happy to comply!**

**13BlueBanannas: Actually, I explained Aster's issue with Jack in the "Roots" chapter, you may want to reread it if you didn't get it the first time.**

**Also I'm Soooooooo sorry I haven't updated in so long! I promise it'll be more frequent.**

**On with the story!**

**Chapter 3**

Nick stepped outside the trailer, closely followed by Jack. The two started walking down the street in silence. After about two minutes, Nick stopped, and asked the strangest question Jack had ever heard.

"What is your center, Jack?" Nick poked Jack in the chest. Jack stopped short, looking at the man.

"M-My what now?" Jack asked, confused.

"Your center. When Manny signed the Guardians as a band, he told us it was because of our centers. Our centers make us unique. What is your center what makes you unique?" Nick stared at him, waiting. Jack opened his mouth, but no words came out. He realized, he had no idea. Nick realized this, and decided to give the boy an example.

"Ok, so when you look at me, what do you see?" He asked. Jack took a long look at Nick.

"An old, grumpy, kinda scary-looking man?" Nick glared at Jack, but shrugged it off.

"Ok, sure. But, if you get to know me, I am also mysterious, fearless, and caring. And at my center..." Nick trailed off, waiting for Jack to finish the sentence.

Jack stood there. "Uhhhh, I don't know." Jatck stated.

"No jack, look closer at me." Nick said, widening his eyes.

"Nope, not getting it." Nick crossed his arms.

"Look at my face." He said, widening his eyes again.

"Um, you have big eyes?" Jack asked sheepishly. Much to his relief, Nick smiled and clapped his hands.

"Yes! Big eyes that see the wonder in music and the world! That's my center." Nick smiled as the two walked back to the trailer.

"Well, I have no idea what my center is." Responded Jack.

Nick smiled. "All in due time, dear boy." And the treked back to the trailer.

They hadn't even opened the trailer door when Tooth burst out, Aster, Sandy, and Manny in tow, a very worried look on her face.

"Tooth! What has happened?" North asked, he and Jack running after her.

"I'm not sure, I got a frantic text from my secretary, my house was broken into!" She ran to her car, all in tow.

"Wait, what's so important in your housed?" Asked Jack. The guardians turned around, staring at him.

Tooth was almost furious.

"Well, I write all the songs for the band, and I control the fan base, your schedule, and our band blog! Those are like the most important things for this band!" Tooth was yelling now.

Jack was frozen. "Ok then." And he ran after her.

"Hold on, we won't get there fast enough, we'll take the jet." Said Manny. That surprised Jack. What was so important that they needed to take the _jet_?

"Em, no thanks mate." Aster replied nervously. "I think my car is faster, and safer." He said, gesturing at the jet. Aster's fear of flying was no secret, and his bandmates simply _loved_ torturing him with it.

Nick laughed. "Is ridiculous, come Aster we'll ride in jet together."

And with that, he snatched Aster by his shirt collar and pulled him along. Aster yelped, and fought his inevitable imprisonment as the others laughed.

They all hopped on the jet. Just to torture Aster more, Manny said.

"Nick, why don't you drive?" Nick nodded as Aster's face progressively got paler.

Nick practically jumped for joy into the cockpit, as everybody sat in their seats.

"Buckle up!" Nick called, and everybody did, except Aster, whose seat didn't seem to have seatbelts.

"Woah mate, where are the bloody seatbelts?!" He cried, frantically looking.

"Oh, we had to take them out." Replied Manny, as if it were completely normal. Aster looked like he was going to cry. Jack couldn't even contain his laughter, Aster sent him a death glare.

Nick grabbed the controls, pressing buttons, pulling levers, and the plane slowly started moving. Suddenly with a violent jolt, the plane sped up and took off. Aster screamed, Jack cried out happily, and Sandy put his hands up. It was a very turbulent ride to Tooth's mansion, Aster screaming every time the plane went bump, Jack laughing at Aster's screaming, and Sandy was sleeping. Jack swore that guy could sleep through _anything_. Suddenly, the plane jerked downwards violently, the lights turned red, a beeping alarm filling the air. Aster screed louder than anything, Jack started to join him, and Sandy was _still asleep_!

"WHAT THE BLOODY HELL'S GOIN ON UP THERE?!" Yelled Aster over the noise. Apparently Nick heard him, because he stuck his head out and cried back.

"There is wired stuff in air, Manny's trying to get out of the way, but it's hard."

"What _kind_ of weird stuff?" Asked Jack.

"Not sure, we're trying to find out." Nick responded as the plane rolled in the air.

"I'll be back, Manny needs my help." And he disappeared back into the cockpit.

The plane continued to spiral out of control, Jack looked out to see strange bright flashes that seemed to be throwing the plane off balance. It was pretty scary. Looking down, Jack saw Tooth's mansion. It was big. That's when Jack realized the mansion was getting progressively closer to the plane. Suddenly Manny's voice filled the plane.

"Attention passengers, this is your captain speaking. I have good news and bad news. The good news is, we'll be landing immediately. The bad news is, we're crash-landing."

As if on cue, the plane started free falling. Jack, Tooth, and Aster screamed, and in the cockpit, Manny and Nick's screamed could be heard too. Jack closed his eyes, and for a second, he could almost pretend it was all ok. Then the plane jerked again, his head jerked backwards. He felt a sharp pain in the back of his skull, and the plane ceiling was the last thing he saw before he blacked out.

**Haha cliffhanger! My favorite. Stay tuned to find out what happened to Jack! Next Chapter!**


	5. Chapter 4: Pitch's Return

**Chapter 4  
**

_Jack was standing in a room consuming itself in flames. It was hot, too hot for comfort. The flames danced dangerously close to his skin, threatening to burn it off at any second. The floor below him was unstable, ready to give way any second. Across from him, a terrified little girl stood, shaking in fear._

_"Jack! I'm scared." She called to him, looking scared indeed._

_"No, don't worry, we're going to play a game instead, yeah." He looked around the room frantically, searching for something to use. He finally spotted a guitar, and since it was the only thing around, he grabbed it. It was hot, almost too hot to hold, but it was the only thing that hadn't been consumed by flames in the room._

_"We're going to play the dance song ok?" He said. "Yeah, I play the notes, and you dance the steps to them, like we always do, ok?" He gave a smile, desperately hoping she couldn't see the worry and fear on his face. Nervously but surely, he strummed__ the breaking strings. The sound that came out sat first was ear-shattering, and they both cringed. But he kept playing, and the notes started coming out a little smoother. The girl smiled, and as if automatically, her feet slowly started moving in rhythm with the music. She started laughing and she danced close to her brother. Jack took this opportunity to swiftly push his sister to the doorway of the room, just as the fire engulfed where she had stood mere seconds ago. She gaped at the now burning spot, then at Jack with wide eyes, and cheered. Jack laughed, relieved right along with her—and fell right through the floor._

_"JACK!" The girl's scream was the last thing he heard before blacking out._

_—_

"Jack! Jack! C'mon mate, say something, anything!"

Jack's eyelids fluttered open, and he found himself staring right into Aster's eyes, which were filled with, _worry?_ Aster was crouched over his body, shaking his shoulders. He had probably been trying to get a response out of him for a while. Jack smiled weakly, but cockily, at him.

"Aww." He said in a raspy voice. "You do care."

Aster's face immediately went from worried to annoyed. He glared at Jack before pushing him onto the ground.

"Aw rack off ya bloody show pony!" He spat, but helped Jack up anyways.

Jack looked around, and realized he was in the complete and utter ruin of the jet. Nick must've landed it in the fields surrounding Tooth's house. In truth, it was a pretty good landing. Everyone was alive, and it seemed in pretty good health too. Except Manny, who appeared to be _mourning_ the loss of his jet. Nick on the other hand was freaking _celebrating_.

"Any landing you can walk away from, da?" He said, smiling.

Tooth hadn't stuck around for the after party, and was sprinting to her house so fast, it was as if her feet weren't even touching the ground. The others soon followed.

Tooth barged into her house and ran straight into a study-type room. Colorful bookshelves lined the walls, and a desk with what seemed to be an endless number of drawers. Atop the desk sat a computer. Tooth ran in and started digging frantically through the drawers, her face getting more worried by the second.

"No no no no no! This cannot be happening!" Tooth scrambled around the room, frantically searching for whatever it was she was searching for, but seemingly finding nothing. After Tooth had turned the study upside down, every drawer and door opened, she realized whatever it was was gone. She stood there, in a daze, and sank to her knees on the floor, and sobbed. Aster ran over to her and put a comforting arm around her.

"Tooth, what happened?" asked Jack. Tooth briefly looked up from her hands at him, and in between sobs she chocked out.

"M-My n-notes are g-gone!" And she sobbed more. Jack stared at her blankly, which didn't go unnoticed by tooth.

"You see, I-I h-have Anterograde Amnesia. I suffered an illness that inflated my brain tissue a few years back. It makes it so I have trouble remembering recent events, like thugs that happened only a few years ago, but I'm a special case, as the doctor calls it. I've been managing with an intricate note system. But now, the notes are gone! The memories are going to be lost!" She sobbed on Aster's shoulder.

"Well, it's ok, well just write you knew ones." Answered Jack.

Tooth, Sandy, and Nick stared at him in disbelief while Aster literally glared death at him.

"Ya don't get it mate! Tooth spent a lot of time coming up with her note system so she could remember. She had code words, special phrases, key notes, it was all recorded She even had to write how her note system _worked_ down! And now it's gone!" Aster lashed.

"Yeah! I'm already forgetting parts of it!" Tooth sobbed. "A-And that's only part of it. I-I w-wrote down passwords and code words and financial numbers, whoever took these has access to all my money, and information about all of us. _Important_ information about all of us!"

"Thank you, I'll be sure to keep that in mind." Echoed an ominous British accent. The six looked around, trying to find the source of the mysterious voice. Suddenly, Nicks face went dark.

"Show yourself Pitch!" He bellowed.

"Oh Nicholas, you know how I despise that nickname." A dark, tall figure stepped out of the shadows. He has wavy black hair that was slicked back, had deathly pale skin with contrasting gold eyes, and wore all black. Nick turned around and faced the man, rage seeping out of him.

"How did you get into Tooth's house?" He asked, eyes on the mysterious man the whole time.

The man, Pitch, laughed. "It's not like it was hard. Toothiana, dear, you really should upgrade your security system. Why, a mere child could get in."

"A child like yerself?" Aster retorted.

Pitch glared at him, then brushed it off.

"Why are you here anyways?" Tooth inquired in between sobs.

Pitch became solemn. "Maybe I want what you have. Fame, fortune, glory, a family, friends. Simply to play music onstage, for people to like me. But Nicholas destroyed my only opportunity at success years ago."

He then smiled psychopathically.

"But no matter, just as he destroyed my life, I'll destroy all of yours, starting with you, my dear Toothiana." He bent down real close to her face, the psycho look still present. Aster actually _growled_ at him.

"Get away from her ya asshole." Pitch frowned, then stood up. He then walked over to Manny, who had his phone, ready to call 911, in one hand, and his fist raised in the other.

"My nightmares are ready Manny, are your guardians?" And he laughed maniacally. That's when Aster lost it lunged at him, soon followed by the guardians. Pitch dogged these feeble attacks with ease, and as he left, he called back.

"Oh, and don't bother calling the police, I already did!" And he literally _disappeared_ after that.

Jack turned to everyone and breathed out.

"Who in the _hell_ was that?"

* * *

CLIFFHANGER! Don't worry you'll find out who Pitch is (in this context) soon, NEXT CHAPTER! :D


	6. Chapter 5: The Story of Pitch Black

**Chapter 5**

**Helloo! Just wanted to say a quick freaking massive thank you to all you people who like this story, means a lot to know people actually like my writing. Ok enough of my pointless talking!**

* * *

Pitch wasn't lying when he said that he had called the police. Soon enough, the blue and red lights accompanied by the sirens were outside the house. It took some convincing, but Nick managed to convince the police that the man who had broken in _wasn't_ Aster. Apparently, that's what Pitch had told them. After the police had started searching the house, the group met up in Tooth's living room.

"That man was Kozmotis Pitchiner, his stage name is Pitch Black, it's also what everyone calls him." explained Manny.

"Well his choice of clothing certainly reflects that." Mumbled Jack, causing Sandy to silently chuckle.

"He's an old friend-gone-enemy of Nick's from Russia. They moved to the U.S. around the same time, and we're good friends for a while. They liked to practice music together, and became a two person act. When they heard about the auditions I was holding for a record deal, they flew out to California to audition together. They were both amazing, however, Nick had this certain, aura, about him that made him truly stand out as a musician. He was better than Pitch on many levels, and was unlike any musician I had ever seen before. I agreed to sign Nick, but not Pitch. Pitch threw a fit, but eventually got over it. That is, until I signed Guardians. Nick was a solo artist for a bit, despite his instrument being the drums. He then moved out to Pennsylvania, where he met up with Tooth, Sandy and Aster. They started their band, and Nick had me fly out to listen to them play. They were amazing, so I agreed to sign them. However, when Pitch found out,—"

Aster cut him off.

"The bloke went ballistic. He started sendin' us threats n' warnings, trying to get us to split up. He tried to sabotage our fanbase by posting false messages and hate posts on our social media walls, but we always managed to delete them quite soon after they're posted. We got him on a criminal watch list and he kinda died down a bit." Aster said.

"Until now." Said Nick. "He's made some dangerous threats, but he's never followed up on them, and he's never broken an entry anywhere!"

"Well why is he acting so strange suddenly?" Asked Jack.

"Wish we knew mate." Replied Aster, as he held Tooth in his arms, and despite the two being upset, you could just barely tell it wasn't really bothering them to embrace each other.

Suddenly Tooth's phone buzzed. She pulled it out and checked it. After a few seconds, her face went from confused to surprised, then to sad as she covered her mouth and tried to choke back a sob, failing.

"What is matter Tooth?" Asked Nick, who started walking over to her to check.

"I-It's P-Pitch, he's started posting things on our walls, he must've gotten the not with the passwords to our social media accounts! He's posting mean things, undermining our fans, profane pictures, even threats! We're losing followers by the minutes!" Cried Tooth.

"Toothy calm down." Said Aster, trying to console her, but also clearly distraught. Everybody's face was overcome with shock and worry, even Manny was looking upset.

"What's the deal? Can't you just go delete them?" Asked Jack, and by the glares he received, he immediately regretted asking.

"Jack, our fanbase relies on our reputation. _Especially_ on social media. Since Pitch is posting these awful things, our reputation is not doing well. And with Tooth's memory problem, she can't remember the passwords on her own, were liked out." Replied Nick, who was obviously refraining from lashing out at the boy.

"Oh." Jack barely breathed out. Suddenly, Aster had a strange twist of optimism. He jumped up, a smile on his face.

"Ok, I know everything is lookin pretty bad, but we can still save this!" His green eyes gleamed. "The Easter charity concert for foster children is tomorrow! Well blow em' away and they'll see how good we are, and realize that the posts were obviously fake!" Aster smiled proudly as the others took in his idea.

"You know Aster, that might just work." Agreed Manny, catching the positivity. The others nodded in agreement.

"Yes, much as it pains me to say it, this year, Easter is more important that Christmas." Announced Nick, causing Aster's eyes to widen in surprise and complete happiness with a bit of victory.

"Did everyone just hear that? Yall heard that right?!" He cried, overjoyed as everyone giggled.

"Now, to the jet!" Called Manny, as the others agreed as they trudged to the jet, before they remembered that they no longer had a jet.

**Haha, cliffhanger! Well, sorta...**


	7. Chapter 6: Egg Dyeing

**Yeah yeah I'm a bad person, yall can sue me later!**

* * *

**Chapter 6**

The group went to Aster's home, which turned out to be MUCH bigger than Jack had thought, to practice for the charity concert.

"Ok, so this has been on our agenda for a while, we have the songs planned out, all we gotta do is incorporate Jack." Said Tooth.

"The songs there doing are The Light Within, Rockstar, Smile, 4Evr, and Immortals. Do you know any of those Jack?" Asked Manny. Jack nodded, recognizing a few of the titles.

"Ok then, we can add Jack in as a harmony part, and it should work out just fine."

For the rest of the day, the group practiced their songs, making tiny tweaks here and there to accommodate Jack. Everyone, even Aster, but he'd never admit it, was quite impressed with Jack's guitar playing abilities. They could almost see why Manny wanted him to join. Almost.

During rehearsal for the last song, the door to Nicks trailer suddenly bursted open. Expecting something bad, the group grabbed whatever was in arms reach for defense. Instead, a little girl with blond hair and big eyes and an even bigger smile bursted in, followed by a woman with a kind smile, much to Asters shock.

"Mom?!" He cried, as the girl jumped into his lap, almost making him fall over. His mom giggled nervously.

"Hi bunny." She smiled. Jack burst out laughing.

"Bunny?! Oh that's just too good." He chocked out.

"Anyways, I know your busy but I got an emergency call at the hospital and need you to watch Soph for a few hours, ok?" She smiled sweetly.

"Mom, why didn't ya call and tell me?" Asked aster.

"Because it's much easier for you to say no over the phone." She stated simply. Aster facepalmed as Jack just laughed harder.

Aster opened his mouth to protest, but then remembered this was his mom and younger sister.

He groaned. "Fine." He then looked to his sister in his lap.

"But you better not distract us ya little monster ya hear?" He said as he began to tickle her relentlessly, causing her to screech with laughter.

Their mom chuckled and left, leaving a bag of Sophie's toys at the door.

Sophie ran over to the bag and pulled out—an egg dying kit for Easter. The group couldn't help but chuckle as the girl ran back over to Aster, her blond hair and tutu flowing behind her, and set the kit in his lap, looking up at him with her big green eyes, pleading for him to play with her. Aster tried to resist,but eventually gave into her cuteness. Smiling he said.

"Who wants to paint some eggs?"

* * *

After the eggs were all painted, and everyone was covered head-to-toe in egg dye, Sophie finally fell asleep in her big brother's arms. Aster smiled as he held her.

"Aww look at her." Cooed Tooth, leaning over Aster's shoulder to look at her sleeping face. Jack did the same, smiling at how innocent she looked.

"Looks like we need to get her home." Jack perked up.

"Hey! Let me take her back." Aster looked firmly at Jack with a murderous look, but Tooth perked up saying.

"I'm not sure Jack, what if Pitch finds you?"

"Oh come on I'll be fine." Said Jack.

Aster didn't seem to convinced, but he eventually handed Jack his sleeping sister's body. Jack smiled and started back to the Bennett house, in Aster's "borrowed" car, of course.


	8. Chapter 7: Dark Allyes: BAD

**Yes, I am a terrible person. (Just in cas you were wondering.)**

* * *

**Chapter 7**

After finally getting Sophie to let go of his neck (that girl could _grip_) and returning her to her mother, Jack started back to the car when he heard something. Looking around, he barely noticed a swiftly-moving shadow.

_What the hell?_ He thought, and started after it.

He chased it through the deserted Burgess streets, around cars and trash cans, over fences, and finally stopped in an alley to catch his breath.

That's when he noticed the shining light. It was like a laser cutting through the dark. Just looking passed it, he noticed a hole, seemingly an entrance.

He slowly walk over to the hole, hands in front of his face clenched into fists.

A darkened and tattered price of cloth is draped in front of it. He pushed it aside, and descended into the dark abyss. Hands still out in front, he felt the narrow walls and almost tripped on the stairs that suddenly appeared. He managed to just barely catch himself.

Curious as ever, he slowly descended the stairs as the room progressively darkened. It was pitch black down there.

_Pitch black huh. Nice irony._

After what felt like forever, Jack felt the stairs end under his feet and the ground flatten out. As his eyes adjusted, he realized he was in a large room which appeared to be a study. He stumbled blindly into the room and almost fell on a loose paper. He picked it up, eyes adjusted just enough so he could barely make out what the paper said, if he squinted, of course.

_Big04? What the hell is that?_ He thought. Looking up from the paper, he saw another, and another.

He the saw a whole pile of these sheets of paper, all the same size, and all with random words and phrases nearly scrawled across them.

He stumbled over to the pile and grabbed sheets off of it. He read one, then tossed it aside and repeated the process with the next sheet. Each of the sheets had writing that was vaguely familiar. That's when he realized.

_These are Tooth's notes! _

His eyes widened in realization, and he quickly started gathering up as many papers as he could hold.

"I see you found my study, looking for anything in particular?"

Jack immediately dropped everything he was holding, and spun around rapidly, eyes widened with fear, and came face to face with Pitch Black.


	9. Chapter 8: Fear Fear, Everywhere

**I swear to The Man in the damn Moon I meant to update sooner, soooo sorry.**

* * *

****Chapter 8****

Jacks mouth went dry and he became filled with fear. Pitch loomed over him, a terrifying smirk on his lips. Jack realized he was more afraid now than he had been in a very long time. He swallowed, trying to match Pitch's stare.

"I-I, well, i w-was c-curious and, w-well.." Jack stuttered, Pitch listening.

"Yes?" He asker , mock interest present.

"I-I just saw a-a shadow, a-and I w-well, f-followed it...?" Jack chocked out, unsure of what to do.

He briefly glanced around the room, looking for something, _anything_, to use as a weapon, just in case.

"Oh Jack, you should know better than to follow mysterious things into dangerous places, after all, curiosity killed the cat." Pitch said, his tone mysterious and intimidating, but alluring all the same.

"W-What do you want w-with us a-anyway?" Jack asked, still searching for a weapon of a sort.

Pitch chuckled. "Simple, my dear boy." His face suddenly went from amused to dead serious.

"Your fellow bandmates took from me the opportunity to be great, to be adored, to be appreciated. So I will take from them their success and fame. To put it simply, _I want revenge_." He seethed the last part, breathing heavily on Jack's face, a little too close for comfort.

Jack gulped again, as if he just realized now that this man could truly hurt him.

"I-I'm not afraid of you." Stated Jack, suddenly unsure why he did that.

Pitch chuckled. "Maybe not, but I know what you _are_ afraid of."

"O-Oh yeah? W-What's that?" Jack backlashed.

"Simple, your afraid you'll never fit it, your afraid you'll never be a good enough musician in their eyes, your afraid that one day, they'll see what you did, they'll realize just how terrible you really are, and they'll turn away, and once again, you will have nothing, but this time, you won't get a second chance. _Your afraid you'll lose the only thing you've got left_."

Jacks eyes widened.

H_ow could he know? How could he possibly know?!_

Pitch grinned. "Am I right?"

Jack glared at him. "You don't know anything about me." He stated, almost surprised by his sudden bravery.

Pitch laughed. "Of course I do, your Jack Frost, the reckless musician who doesn't take anything seriously, makes a mess of everything. Why, you doing it right now."

Jacks eyes widened in horror and realization.

"What. Did. You. _Do_." He seethed.

"No Jack, the question is, what did _you_ do?" With that, Pitch grinned maniacally and Jack saw a swift-moving object coming toward his head before, for a second time, everything went black.

* * *

**Yes it was short, and yes, I am evil. Glad that was established. :) This chapter really was more of just a filler. **

**Prepare, Next Chapter, emotional stuff, and any jackrabbit fans are also going to hate me.**


	10. Chapter 9: Worthless

**Hello! So I actually got around to writing something (shocker I know). Hope you guys enjoy! And Jackrabbit fans, beware! This chapter has feels. (Please don't hate me ^_^)**

**Chapter 9**

_Jack awoke outside on a stretcher, a breather over his mouth. He lifted his head slightly, pain coursing through his body, vision foggy. He could hear his loud breathing and the muffled chatter of the surrounding people. As his vision and hearing cleared a bit, he saw that the people were firefighters, nurses, and policemen, who appeared to be either questioning or assisting more people with singed and burnt clothes, some with bad wounds and burns. There were others on stretchers, some being wheeled into ambulances. They were all gathered outside a large, orange-looking building, which, as his vision finally straightened out, Jack realized, was actually on—_

No, no no no no._ His memories came flooding back in, sheer horror settling over him. The fire, the game._

Pippa.

_Terrifying thoughts and questions took over him. Jack was filled with confusion, horror, sadness, and anger as he attempted to get up. Some of the medical personnel noticed and rushed over to keep him down._

_"Sit down son, your not well enough to get up."_

_"W-Where i-is sh-he? W-Where's my s-sister? W-Where's Pippa?" He coughed violently in between words, everything aching as the nurses held him._

_"Take it easy dear, your gonna be ok." A lady told him._

_"W-Where is she?" He asked louder, panic seeping into his voice rapidly. He tried to get up again, only to be pushed back down. Panicking, Jack started struggling, repeatedly asking about his sister._

_"Where is she?! Where is she?! Please just tell me! Please!" He screamed, angry, worried tears streaming down his face. A police officer noticed the commotion and walked over._

_"Excuse me kid, what is your name?"_

_He asked nicely._

_"J-Jackson Ov-verland-d, s-sir." Jack sniffled. The officer's face suddenly fell. This did not go unnoticed by Jack._

_"H-Have you s-seen my sis-ster? P-Pippa O-Overland?S-She was in t-there, I b-blacked out b-before seeing i-if she g-got out-t." The officer continued to look solemn._

_"I'm sorry Jack. Your sister... didn't make it out." The officer lowered his head, looking very upset by his words. The words, however, hit Jack like a ton of bricks. He sat there, limbs suddenly too limp to struggle further, mouth agape._

_"N-No, that's n-not p-possible, how?!" Jack muttered, trying desperately to believe it wasn't true._

_"We found her body just now, I'm so sorry." The police officer kept his head low, his tone sad, and walked away slowly._

_Jack sat there, too shocked to do anything._

Pippa? Dead?!

_Then, Jack did something he hadn't really done for a while, he had been too busy being the adult, so that Pippa didn't have to be._

_He pulled his knees to his chest, wrapped his arms around his legs in a tuck position, set his head down on his knees, and cried. The tears did not stop flowing until hours later._

* * *

Jack awoke in the alley he had found Pitch's lair in. Although the shadow of a large building made the whole alley dark, he could tell it was obviously daytime. Standing up, he rubbed his eyes, wondering why he was there.

Suddenly, he remembered. Taking Sophie home, finding the alley, Pitch's lair—

_Holy shit._

Jack checked his watch in a heartbeat. His eyes widened.

_Twelve thirty?! TWELVE THIRTY?! I'm going to be soo late!_

Jack jumped up and sprinted to the car. He hopped in and drove full-speed to where the charity concert was being held.

Upon arriving, he ran in. What he saw didn't look good.

There were the Guardians, sitting in and empty room, looking _very_ disappointed.

_Oh no._

"Guys?" He asked nervously. Their head shot up, their expressions shocked, except for Aster's, which was raging mad.

"Jack!" Tooth started, but was cut off by Aster.

"Where the bloody hell were ya? You were supposed to sigh autographs, all the kids were looking forward to seeing ya! Now not only is our reputation worse, but were unreliable to keep commitments! Now no venues will book us! Were ruined! What the hell were ya thinkin?!" He raged, nonstop, getting all his anger out. Jack lowered his head in embarrassment. He felt like a child being scolded.

_They were right, I said I would come back, and I just ran off chasing a shadow._

Just as he was about to apologize, Tooth noticed one of the note slightly sticking out of his pocket. She reached out and pointed at it.

"Jack, what is that?" She spoke quietly, her face heavy with confusion. Jack was confused at first, but while taking out the note, he suddenly remembered. His face fell.

Tooth grabbed the note, reading it over, her facial expression confused. It took her a bit, but when she realized, her face became shocked, sad.

"J-Jack, where did you get this?" Her voice was soft, with hints of confusion, sadness, and shock.

Jack didn't know how to answer.

"Well I was with Pitch—" he was promptly cut off by Aster.

"You were with PITCH?! You double crosser." Aster glared angrily at him, everyone else's faces shocked, eyes wide, mouths open, lined with sadness and betrayal.

"J-Jack how could you?" Tooth asked, her face pained.

"No! It's not what you think—"

"It's EXACTLY what we think Jack! You were just using us! I knew he was bad news, we should've never let him join the band, all he's done is mess things up since he got here!" Cried Aster in rage. Everyone was shocked by what Aster just said, especially aster. His eyes went wide, bringing his hands to cover his mouth almost immediately.

Hearing those words caused Jack's world to come crashing down on him. He felt his heart ache, tears brimming in his eyes.

_He's right, i just mess up everything I do._

Jack was speechless, he felt powerless. So he did the only thing he could do in this situation.

He ran.


	11. Chapter 10: Never

**Chapter 10**

**Yep, I wrote again! Yay :D But fair warning, this chapter gets a little, well, violent at the end, hehe. Another warning, after reading this, you _will_ hate me :D **

**Oh yeah, also just wanted to say a thank you of astronomical proportions! Thank you all soon much for the feedback, favorites, and reviews! I haven't really told you all how much I like them but I really do! It means soon much knowing that people actually enjoy my work!**

**Okay I'll shut up now.**

* * *

Jack ran until his body screamed for a break, his legs unable to take another step, his lungs gasping for breath. He stopped, putting his hands on his knees, panting heavily. Looking around, he realized he had no idea where he was. It looked remotely like a park, but it didn't really matter. Little patches of snow covered the ground, nearby trees coated in frost. Jack would've thought it breathtaking had he not had his heart ripped out and destroyed a few minutes ago.

In the middle of the park, he sat down, tugging his knees to his chest, and sobbed silently.

_All I do is mess everything up, I can't even show up to a freakin' charity concert, I don't deserve to be a part of this band, Pitch and Aster were right._

As he cried, he didn't notice a tall figure approach him from behind.

"Jack?" Upon hearing that voice, Jack forgot all traces of sadness, immediately replaced with pure rage.

In a flash, he was up on his feet, throwing punches at Pitch who was so taken aback by his sudden outburst that he was hit repeatedly in the arms and stomach.

"_You_." Jack seethed in between blind assaults.

"This is all _your_ fault! _You_ stole those those notes! _You_ knocked me out in the lair and made me miss the event! _You_ turned everyone against me! _You ruined my last chance at being happy after Pippa died!_" He cried, his rage consuming him. Pitch, who was finally regaining his composure after the first few punches, started fending off Jack's punches.

"No! I didn't turn them against you! They never would've accepted you, and you know that!" Pitch yelled back. Jacks eyes widened, putting his hands, and defenses, down.

Pitch breathed, now that Jack wasn't violently attacking him. That kid could really hurt someone with his fists.

"I heard them Jack, Aster's glad your gone." Hearing this, Jack visibly tensed. He let out a barely-audible sob.

"Wait, where you _following_ them?" He asked Pitch, his voice heavy with suspicion and caution.

"Not this time Jack, their voices were so loud an innocent passerby-er like me could've heard them from blocks away."

"_Innocent passerby-er_, huh." Jack said, the sarcasm clearly evident.

Pitch sighed. "Look, I know I'm not exactly the first person you'd come to for comfort, but I know what it's like to be outcastes, unwanted, abandon by people who you thought cared for you." Jack was silent, but Pitch's words were sinking in. Jack knew better than to trust this maniac, but than again, it was his so-called band mates who had told him he was bad, perhaps they had wronged Pitch too?

Pitch took the boys hand, causing Jack to look up at him, confusion in his eyes.

"Join me Jack, we can be a musical duo. You have true talent, and the Guardians just don't realize that. Join someone who understands what your feeling." After not getting any words from Jack for a minute, Pitch said

"You know, the guardians already signed up for the International Battle of the Bands, _without_ you." Jack looked up after this, genuinely looking hurt.

The IBB was one the largest musical group competitions, even larger than the Billboard Music Awards, viewed by hundreds of millions, even billions one time, yearly. Millions entered, but only those whose auditions made the cut were allowed to compete. Naturally, celebrities, or past celebrities, had a much more fan support than some random garage band. But even just getting in could earn a rising band the publicity it needed to make it big.

Basically it's a pretty big deal.

Jack had never been able to enter before, because you needed a group of two or larger, but the Guardians had said they would enter, and he would've been able to enter with them.

Them entering without him was almost as big of a face slap from the universe as loosing his sister had been.

"Enter with me Jack, we'll be incredibly famous, and we'll get revenge on those who've wronged us." Pitch said, hopeful he could sway Jack to join him.

Jack seriously considered joining him, his bandmates, even his manager it seemed, had completely turned their backs on him. He could join and prove how good he was. But deep down, something was telling him to stay away from this guy, some _feeling_. After what felt like an eternity of silence, Jack answered Pitch.

"No." He stated boldly. "My team may have left me, but I'll _never_ join you." He spat.

Pitch glared at Jack.

"Idiot child. You should've joined me, but fine, have it your way." Pitch them did something unspeakable.

He pulled out a silver dagger, so fast Jack couldn't even comprehend, and stabbed him in the leg, deep.

Jack shrieked in agony and pain, grabbing his leg, loosing his balance. Pitch, his grip still on the dagger, twisting it in the boys leg, causing him to scream more.

Jack stumbled back, blood dripping from his leg. He could feel himself loosing consciousness.

He fell to the ground. Looking up, he saw Pitch's sadistic smirk, then Pitch turning around, dagger in hand, and walking away, drops of his blood falling from the dagger and onto the ground.

That was the last thing Jack saw before fainting from blood loss in a patch of red snow.

* * *

**CLIFFY! The evil author strikes again XD. But seriously, please don't kill me.**


	12. Chapter 11: Forgive Me

**Chapter 11**

The first thing Jack saw upon opening his eyes was a white, very bright, light. So naturally, his first though was

_Am I dead?_

As his vision cleared, he realized he was looking at a white tiled ceiling, blinding fluorescent lights shining down on him. He squinted, and turned his head. Looking around, he saw white cabinets and counters with different things on them. There were white walls too. It smelled vaguely like bleach and rubbing alcohol.

He also noticed a blanket wrapped around him, cotton sheets.

It didn't take Jack long to figure out that he was indeed, still alive.

He was just in a hospital on life support.

_Wait what?!_

Jack shifted a bit in the bed. His whole body cried in pain, especially his leg. Then Jack remembered what happened. His eyes widened in horror as he pros sexed what had actually happened, now that he wasn't dying painfully from blood loss.

Looking around, Jack saw two people sitting in chairs near the door, one was reading what looked like a paper, clearly trying not to burst into tears, the other was resting their face in their hands, both their eyes puffy and red, presumably from sobbing, two people Jack never thought he'd see again.

"Tooth? Aster?" He called, voice hoarse, a groan of pain escaping along with his words.

Upon hearing his name, their heads shot up, literally faster that the speed of sound.

"Jack!" They cried unanimously, instantly shooting up from their chairs and sprinting over, giving the kid the most passionate, bone-crushing hug he had ever received in his life, tears of joy streaming down their faces.

"Jack! We were so worried!" Cried Tooth, burying her face in his shoulder. Aster did the same, only to suddenly grab him by the shoulders so Jack was facing him.

"Oh my god, I'm so sorry mate, about everything. I didn't mean those things I said, oh god, I-I" Aster sobbed, unable to finish his sentence and instead held Jack as he and Tooth cried, so relieved that he wasn't dead. Upon hearing Aster say this, and seeing his emotional display, Jack suddenly felt a huge burden and sadness lifted from his shoulders. He hugged Aster and Tooth close to him, and whispered in Aster's ear

"It's ok, I forgive you."

Aster looked into Jack's eyes with his teary eyes, and smiled. It was the most relieving smile. Jack felt the tears coming, and hugged his friends close to his chest as they all cried in sheer happiness and relive.

After what felt like an eternity of crying in happiness, the three of them finally dried their tears.

Aster wiped his hands on his pants and stood next to Jack in his bed and said

"So, whose the bastard that did this to ya? Because believe me, there's gonna be _hell_ to pay."

* * *

**So this was really just a filler chapter so you all would stop freaking out about wether or not Jack was dead, but honestly, you didn't _really_ think I'd kill the most important character didya? Ok, well, _maybe_ I would've... Buuttt I didn't! **

**Also, do you thin there should maybe be a background romance? If so, leave a review with the pairing you want! Jack/Tooth, Jack/Aster, and Tooth/Aster**

**Thank you for reading and liking the story!**


	13. Chapter 12: Rage Mode Ex-Machina

**Just so you get a sense of what's to come, disturbingly short. Also I just wanted to say that the Jack/Aster pairing won out, so you may see a little fluff between those two, but any and all romance will be so minimal it's almost non-existent, so for those of you who didn't want any romance, no worries.**

* * *

**Chapter 12**

"I'LL KILL HIM, I'LL MAKE HIM PAY I SWEAR!" Screamed Tooth at the top of her lungs, causing Aster and Sandy to quite literally hold her back from stampeding out the door. Meanwhile, Jack sat upright in his hospital bed, laughing his ass off.

"Tooth stop!" They all yelled.

"No! Look at what Pitch did! Jack wasn't even _breathing_ when we found him! And if Aster hadn't been taken a walk to cool down, we _wouldn't_ have found him! _He could be dead right now all because of him!_" Tooth cried calming down a bit. She looked just about ready to cry.

"I know Tooth, I know. And much as I wanna beat that bastard," Aster punched his fist, "this isn't the way, we'll just get ourselves arrested. We talked to the officer, he'll handle it. Meanwhile, we'll beat him in a way that'll really get to him."

Aster opened up his laptop and showed everyone a page. It was the official site for the IBB.

"The Battle of the bands! That is great idea Aster!" Applauded Nick as Sandy nodded in approval.

"Yes, we'll beat him so hard he'll never show his face in the musical world again!" Tooth cheered, pumping her fist in the air and managing to look quite sadistic in the process. Everyone, including Jack, who scooted himself backwards in his hospital bed, backed away from Tooth slowly.

Tooth looked around the room and put her hand down slowly, smiling shyly.

"Hehe, sorry, I guess I can get a _little_ carried away..."

* * *

**Ok be honest, how many of you thought it would be Aster yelling 'I'll kill him'? Cmon, don't lie to me ;)**


	14. Chapter 13: Injustice

**Chapter 13**

"What the hell do ya mean ya can't arrest him?!" Cried a furious Aster, having to hold back an equally furious Tooth, who looked ready to beat the living shit out of the policeman.

"I can't arrest him without proof of his location during the incident." Replied the policeman calmly.

Tooth angrily gestured at Jack, who was starting to try and walk with a crutch, equally outraged.

"There's your _proof_, officer!" She huffed angrily.

The officer rubbed his forehead.

"Look, I believe you, and as much as I think he should be arrested, I can't, he has an alibi." All five of the Guardians jaws dropped.

"What alibi?" Asked Manny, just as shocked as the rest of them.

The officer sighed. "When we went to go question him, he was playing music with a group of other people. We asked him where he had been at the time of them incident, he said he was playing music with those people. They vouched for him."

Everyone's eyes widened.

_He has a band? And they _vouched_ for him?! How dare he! He stabbed me and left me to die!_

Jack, along with everyone else, but mostly Tooth and Aster, were furious.

"Officer, isn't there any other way we can prove it was Pitch?" Asked North, trying to keep his cool.

"Afraid not, he left no fingerprints on the kid or near the stab site, and there were no other witnesses. I'm afraid, without any proof, there's really nothing we can do. I'm very sorry." The officer than proceed to exit, leaving the Guardians and Manny in a stunned silence.

After what felt like an eternity, Aster broke the quiet.

"How dare that bastard! How dare he! He should pay for his crime and he should pay hard!" Aster clenched his fists.

"Aster calm down, we can't just go attack him, that won't do anyone any good." Said Tooth.

"Much as I want to beat him for what he did, and _believe_ me, I do, beating him in the band battle is a much better way. And it was your idea anyway." Tooth continued.

"That was before he weaseled his way out of his deserved punishment." Grumbled Aster, crossing his arms over his chest.

Jack wobbled over to them on his crutch. Leaning against Aster, he replied.

"Look, thank you both for caring so much about me, but getting yourselves thrown in jail isn't going to help. We can get him other ways."

Your welcome Jack." Aster said, and pulled him into a hug, which lasted a little longer than necessary.

"Well what are we still doing here? Let's go practice!" Cried Jack, who was about to march out the door but was stopped short by Aster.

"Not so fast, we gotta get ya checked out, and rent ya a wheelchair."

"What? Come on I don't need a wheelchaaa—

Jack slipped and fell backwards, only to be caught by Tooth's arms, who smirked down at him as she held him.

Aster walked over and smirked at him with her.

"Don't need a wheelchair, huh."

Jack grumbled something about them being jerks and crossed his arms.

* * *

**Hello, hope you liked that, and yes I am evil. Also I got a request to write from Aster's P.O.V. when he found Jack, so that'll be next chapter. Till next time!**


	15. Chapter 14: What to Sing?

**Chapter 14**

After what felt like hours, all the patient release and wheelchair rental forms were finally signed, and the group was gathered in Manny's recording studio in Burgess.

"Ok" Started Manny. "For the first round of the competition, the theme is 80's songs so—

"Woah hold up, _theme_?" Questioned Jack.

"Yes, this year, the competition is going a little differently. Each round will have themes that the songs sung by bands need to match. It's going to make the competition much more interesting." Answered Manny, much to Jack's delight.

"Very cool." He responded enthusiastically.

"Like I stated earlier, the first round of the competition is 80's songs. So I was thinking we could sing _."

The others nodded in agreement, all except Tooth, that is.

"No way. If their pulling an 80's throwback, we _have_ to sing _."

"That's also a good suggestion Tooth, but I think we should sing Never Gonna Give You Up." Said Nick, much to Asters displeasure.

"No. No no no no _no_. We are _not_ singing that ya hear?"

"Aww, why not? Is good song da?" Said Nick. Aster just facepalmed.

Jack couldn't help but laugh at the little disagreement.

But the question still remained, what would they sing?

* * *

**Hello! I bet your thoughts are something along the lines of "why the hell are there a bunch of blank spaces?!" Or better yet, "why the hell did you reference Rick Astley?!" Well, I can only answer the first question. The answer being, I decided to incorporate my epic and wonderful viewers into the story in a more meaningful way than voting on romance between characters. How, You ask? Here's how, I want you all to leave a review with the song you want the Guardians to preform in the battle of the bands in the first round (you can also leave a review for what Pitch should sing, if ya want). The theme is 80's songs. The winner will receive a congratulations from yours truly, and, can tell me one thing they really want to happen in the story (not romance related), and I'll be 90% more likely to do it! Also, only people with a fanfiction account can participate, cuz that just makes my life easier (sorry guests). I'll be doing this for the other rounds of the competition, so stay tuned! (Haha get it? No? damn..)**

**I wonder if anyone will participate...**


	16. Chapter 15: Come Back Jack

**Chapter 15**

**So this is just something for you guys while I sort out the contest winner, remember only people with a FanFiction account can participate so if you do leave a entry, be sure your signed in or leave you account name so I can PM you if you win. This was highly requested and is Aster's P.O.V. when he found Jack.**

**HEAVY FEELS AHEAD, YOU HAVE BEEN WARNED**

* * *

"Jack wait!" I cried as Jack ran out of the center where I had just spoken daggers. I ran after him, but he was fast, so fast that by the time I was out the door he was already barely visible. I was going to chase after him but Toothy stopped me.

"Aster, let him go." She said. I breathed, chocking on the tears in my throat.

"God Tooth why'd I do that? Why'd I say those things?" I cried.

Instead of answering, she just hugged me. I fell into her arms, sobbing.

After what felt like an eternity, I went back inside with her, never lettin' go of her the whole time. My eyes were red from crying, and a thousand apologies were zooming through my head for what I'd say to Jack to make it up to him.

* * *

"Tooth, it's been two hours, he's not back yet. Do ya think he's ok?" I asked. Like I said, Jack had ran off 'cause of me two hours ago, and I was stating to worry.

"I'm sure he's fine Aster, Jack's a smart kid." Answered Manny for her, but neither of us were really convinced.

"I-I'm goin to take a walk, clear my head." I said shakily, I needed to get som air. Tooth nodded, a sad and worried look present, but she tried to hide it.

I stepped outside the back door as to not attract attention, breathing in the cool spring air. I pulled up my hood and put on my sunglasses, and strolled down the nearly empty sidewalk, only a few people out at the time. Flowers bloomed in the patches of dirt that surrounded trees planted in the path, a very spring feeling about it all. It was nice, but I still couldn't shake the nagging feeling in my gut that something just wasn't right. I walked out of the town block and down the path that led to my favorite park.

When I first moved here, I was bullied for being the new kid, and for my Australian accent. Stupid right? One day, I just ran until my legs gave up, and I ended up in the park. It gavel a chance to clear my head, and it was a quiet, private place for me to think. Since then, I'll go to this park if I need to think.

As the concrete slowly converged into a stone path as I entered the park, I listened to the birds song, the kids throw snowballs with what little snow hadn't melted, people talking, dogs barking, it couldn't be more peaceful. Or cliché.

As I went deeper into the park and the number of people started to drop, the nagging feeling got stronger. I had only walked a little further before I saw it, the thing that brought my entire universe crashing down. There, not even ten feet from where I was standing, was the collapsed body of a boy in a blue hoodie and brown jeans, with snow-white bleached hair.

In his leg was a huge gash, blood rushing out, turning the surrounding snow he was laying in blood-red. I was frozen in shock.

_No, no no no no no no no!_

I finally got my act together and rushed over, checking for a pulse.

He was barely breathing. I looked at his face, which unlike my pain-stricken expression, was _peaceful_, as if he was simply napping and not in a position where he could take his last breath any second.

"HELP! SOMEBODY HELP ME!" I shrieked to anyone in earshot. I whipped out my phone, fumbling it in my hands, and shakily dialed 9-1-1.

The paramedics got here fast, but it was still painfully slow.

From that point on, it was all a mental haze, them putting Jack in a stretcher, wheeling him into the ambulance, me following and calling Toothy, her cries when she got to the hospital and saw him, the endless hugs and sobs shared between us. Even more painful was waiting in that hospital room, the only sound being the beeping of the health monitor, just waiting for him to wake up.

But the worst and most horrifying pain of all was the very real fact that he might never wake up, and that the last thing I ever said to him was that he didn't belong.


	17. Chapter 16: Practice Practice

**I finally sorted out the winner of the contest! This is just a short chapter to let you know the song, the real battle is next chapter! Anyway, the winner is...**

**Singing in the Jukebox! Congrats! They suggested Walking on Sunshine. An honorable mention was Don't Stop Believing sugested by MyHeartsDesire. Pitch's song will be announced next chapter (duh). Thank you everyone who entered it really means a lot to me.**

* * *

**Chapter 16**

"Ok, so we finally got our song picked out, now we just need to arrange parts." Announced Aster, the others murmuring agreements.

"I'm thinking, since we're singing Walking on Sunshine, Jack could sing lead." Said Tooth, to everyone's complete and utter surprise.

"T-Tooth, are ya sure?" Stuttered Aster, eyes wide.

"Woah hold on, I'm flattered and all, but isn't it supposed to be sung by a girl?" Said Jack.

Tooth laughed. "Don't act so innocent Jack, Aster told me how you hit those high notes singing in the shower."

Nick and Sandy burst out laughing as Jack shot Aster a death glare while blushing furiously. Aster blushed too, but still laughed.

"So," Jack smirked, cockiness returning. "You like my Celine Dion impression do ya."

Aster scoffed as everyone indulged into a second fit of laughter.

"Ok, so I can hit the high notes, you really want me to sing Walking on Sunshine?"

Tooth perked up. "Totally! You just have to it'll sound so good."

Jack looked to Aster, who was being grumpy as always, but who gave him a reassuring nod.

"Ok, let's get practicing!"


	18. Chapter 17: Battel of the Bands, Part 1

**Chapter 17**

The Guardians were finally at the competition, and saying Jack was a little exited was the understatement of the millennia. Jack was no short of ecstatic.

The venue, which just happened to be Madison Square Garden (_Madison Square Garden!_), was huge, completely decked out in lights, banners with the logos of the 20 bands competing, massive speakers, hundreds of seats for the sold out audience, instrument cases of all shapes and sizes _everywhere_, but most impressive where the band members themselves.

They were wearing costumes of all colors, shapes, and even sizes, makeup of all colors. Some were rehearsing in the private rooms, others were backstage setting up, and the Guardians were meeting with Manny, in a private room of course.

"Ok, so I just got the schedule, where going 8th, and Pitch's band is right after us. Jack smirked.

"Yes, he will be crushed!" He cheered, encouraged by and enthusiastic Aster and Tooth.

"Oh can we see the program?" Asked Tooth, the others nodding in agreement. Manny handed them the booklet.

"Wow it's really fancy!" Said Jack.

The program had a gold border, and black bolded words announcing the 31st annual battle. Inside, the bands and their members were listed in order of their performance time. They scrolled down to their name at the 8th spot.

"Hey! They got my name wrong! It's _Toothiana_, not _Ana_, what the hell!?" Yelled Tooth in frustration, causing the others to laugh.

"Alright, we have an hour and a half until the competition starts, so I say we practice." Stayed Manny, the others nodded in agreement.

"Sounds good!"

**_One Hour and a Half Later..._**

"Hello hello and welcome to the 31st annual International Battle of the Bands!" Announced the announcer, followed by a deafening applause.

Both the people lucky enough to be in the audience and the ones watching it live in their homes cheered. All the bands were standing onstage, cheering and dancing to the opening music.

"Boy oh boy do we have a show this year. As you know, millions of bands from all over the _world_ auditioned, but only the _20_ best bands made it in!"

The crowd cheered louder, the host smiling wide. He listed off the bands in order of their appearance, saying a few facts about the bands too.

"And we have a very well known and this year, the Guardians!" The audiences roar was especially loud when their name was announced.

"As any fan would probably know, this year the Guardians are featuring their newest—and hottest (Aster rolled his eyes)—member, Jack Frost!"

Jack gave the audience that was charming, flirtatious, and cocky all at the same time, and Tooth could've sworn she saw a few people, girls and boys alike, faint.

Aster rolled his eyes again, this time playfully.

"Bloody show pony" he muttered, but was smiling all the same.

The Guardians waved to the audience once more, and the announcer moved on.

"And this year, we have a band that rose out of nowhere, Nightmare in Black!" The audiences roar was once again deafening, and the Guardians turned to see none other that Pitch Black, accompanied by four people dressed in ripped black clothes, makeup highlighting their admittedly gorgeous features, and their devilish smiles.

Pitch smiled and waved at the audience, but upon turning his head toward the gaping expressions of the Guardians, his smile went from innocent and welcome to a grin of pure evil on the scariest level. He made eye contact with Jack, and Jack was almost positive Pitch could read every thought rushing through his head. It was downright _terrifying. _The announcer moved on until all the bands were announced. Then the competition began.

The first band up was a group called Blizzard of '68, who sang Livin' On A Prayer, and another who sand Come on Eileen.

Meanwhile, the Guardians were backstage, freaking out.

"How the hell did he get here?! When I said we'd beat him onstage, I meant because we'd _be_ on the stage and he wouldn't!" Cried Aster.

"Yeah! He didn't even have a band until now! He's always been a solo act. How'd he get a band so fast?! And even if he did get a band in a day, how'd he register so fast? You need like three weeks in advance, not three days!" Cried Tooth.

"Look! It doesn't matter now, does it. All that matters is we beat him, for Jack." Said Nick, having nothing else to say.

The others sighed in defeat, not noticing the man dressed in black standing in the corners of the room, smiling.

It was finally the Guardians turn to preform, and they entered the stage, smiling and waving to the cheering audience.

"And now, the moment you know you've all been awaiting, the Guardians preforming Walking on Sunshine!" The audience was especially loud.

They took their places behind their instruments, and Tooth walked up to the mic.

Nick started playing the drums, and Sandy joined in with the piano, and that's when the guitars kicked in. The audiences roared, and Tooth started to sing.

_Mm, yeah._

But just as she was about to sing, she sidestepped, and to the audiences shock, Jack ran up, grabbed the mic, and started to sing the verse.

_I used to think maybe you loved me, now baby I'm sure._

Despite having rehearsed with Jack, it was still a surprise when he started singing. The audience however, loved it and cheered _even louder_, if that was even possible.

_And I just can't wait till the day when you knock on my door._

His voice was smooth and on pitch, hitting the right note each time. It sounded amazing, no one could deny.

_Now every time I go for the mailbox gotta hold myself down._

The audience was rocking in their seats, still cheering.

_Cuz I just can't wait till you right me your coming around._

The audience waited on the edge of their seats, to see if he would hit the notes, and did the Guardians.

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah!_

_I'm walking on sunshine, woah! _

_And don't it feel good!_

The audience roared as Jack hit the notes perfectly, with Tooth and Aster harmonizing in the background. Nick

_Hey! Alright now,_

_And don't it feel good!_

_Hey! Yeah._

The guardians finished the song, the audience cheering and applauding nonstop. They bowed, and exited the stage, passing Pitch on the way back. Despite his intimidating appearance, Jack was feeling way too good to let Pitch bring him down. Instead, he looked him straight in the eyes, and said

"Eat you heart out." Aster snickered, Pitch snarling at them.

"Well that was quite the performance from the Guardians, and our next band, Nightmare in Black preforming Smooth Criminal!" The audience cheered as Pitch and his band stepped onstage. Pitch was wearing a black suit, holding his guitar. The drummer, a boy, was wearing a black button up t-shirt and pants with black boots, he had metal chains and necklaces covering him, adding for an armored look. The pianist, a girl, was wearing a black dress that seemed to fade into nothing as it traveled lower down on her figure. The backup guitarist wore the same thing. The lead singer, which surprisingly wasn't Pitch, was wearing a short black dress that was ripped all over, it was also a little sparkly, as if it had flakes of silver in it. There were random sparkly gold stripes on the dress. Her black hair was pinned up, a single strand falling over her gold eyes.

She had a silver arm band on her right arm that accentuated her gold-tanned skin, and black heels. Nobody noticed Sandy gasp when he saw her.

She took the mic as the band started playing.

_As he came in through the window, there was the sound of a crescendo,_

Her voice was amazing, angelic, but also alluring and intimidating.

_He came into her apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet,_

The audience cheered as the guardians watched.

_She ran underneath the table, he could see she was unable,_

_So she ran into the bedroom, she was struck down, it was her doom._

The audience cheered as she sang.

_Annie are you ok? Annie are you ok? Are you ok Annie?_

Pitch sang this part with her.

_Are you ok, are you ok Annie?_

_Annie are you ok? Would you tell us that you're ok?_

They harmonized the chorus together, it sounded incredible.

_There's a sign in the window, that he struck you, a crescendo Annie._

_He came into your apartment, he left the bloodstains on the carpet._

_And then you ran into the bedroom, you were struck down, it was your doom._

The audience roared and cheered on, the band members playing their instruments in perfect sync with the singers, who were looking into each others eyes as they sand.

Jack was reminded way too much of Bonnie and Clyde.

_You've been hit by, you've been struck by, a smooth criminal._

They ended the song on one note, the audience burst into a deafening applause. The guardians were in awe, as they watched Pitch and his band exit on the other side of the stage.

They silently made their way to their dressing room, and only once they had closed the door did they lose it.

"Oh my god what are we gonna do?!" Whisper-yelled Tooth, eyes wide.

"Why are ya asking me?!" Cried Aster, also in a whisper.

"Calm down, both of you! Yes Pitch's band is good, really good, but we were better. Well still come out on top, that's how it works in the movies right?" Said Nick, trying to establish some security.

"Newsflash, this ain't a movie mate!" Cried Aster.

"Guys look, we'll be fine, come on we rocked out there, and after hearing me sing those high notes, there's no way we're not advancing to the next round." Said Jack, causing everyone to chuckle.

"You've got a point, when Aster told me how you hit those notes, I didn't realize he meant _that_." Said Tooth, nudging Aster's arm playfully. They all shared a laugh, the mood lightening. "Alright, let's go win this thing."

**_Twenty Minutes Later..._**

The bands were gathered onstage, dancing to the music playing as the audience cheered.

"Welcome to the moment you've all been waiting for! As you all know, twenty bands competed tonight, but only four will move on to the final round!"

The audience cheered louder in response, applauding, whistling, and crying out at the top of their lungs.

"And the bands moving on to the final round aarree...

Blizzard of '68!"

The band smiled brightly, cheering together along with the audience.

"Iridescence!"

This band too hugged in happiness, the audience cheering.

"Nightmare in Black!" Roaring applause from the audience, and worried glances from the Guardians.

"And last, but must definitely not least, the final band to make it into the the final round of the International Battle of the Bands is... —everyone onstage and in the audience crossed their fingers—

The Guardians!"

The Guardians sighed in relief and happiness as the audience cheered deafeningly loud for at least the third time that night. There were no words to describe how relieved Jack and his fellow bandmates felt. "The final round is any song of theband's choice, they have a week to prepare, so you'd better get cracking! And remember to tune in next week to see who will win this year's International Battle of the Bands!"

* * *

**Dayum that was long. Anyways, hope you enjoyed the first part of the battle! Next chapter is the final round, which unfortunately means that this story is almost over! Like really I'd give it a few more chapters at most. :( However, I am considering writing a sequel, leave a review if you'd like to see that, or if you think it should just end. Also, I'm doing _another_ song contest because I'm terrible at coming up with songs. The rules are the same as last time, only those with a FanFiction account can enter, and you can submit songs for both the Guardians and Pitch. However _please please please_ no 80's songs (duh)! It can be any song, and even better, if you write songs, submitting something you wrote would be completely amazing, and really add a feeling of uniqueness. But you don't have to, just an idea. Please don't get mad at me for doing the song contes again! ^_^**


	19. Important Author's Note (READ ME)

**Hello! This isn't a chapter, just something I need ya'll to do (and also to assure you all that I'm still alive). Go back to the "Roots" chapter and reread Sandy's description. Then go to the plane-crash chapter and reread Pitch's description. Finally, go to the lask chapter and reread the lead singer's description. Notice anything? ;) (That's right in a vain attempt to keep this story going I'm dragging out Sandy's character.) Remember that. **

**Also, you should be very suspicious about Sandy's backstory, and how there's so little of it.**

**Another thing, I plan on writing about Sandy, but would you like me to start a whole new story for it (like a one-shot), or just add in a few chapters about him? Leave a review with your answer!**

**I should have the song results soon, but feel free to keep suggesting things. But _PLEASE NO 80's SONGS!_**

**Thank you! ~Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate**


	20. Chapter 18: We Need to Talk

**Hello! So I decided that for now I'd just add a chapter or two about Sandy, but I may write a one-shot or two about him.**

* * *

**Chapter 18**

Once midnight struck and everyone else had gone to sleep, Sandy opened his golden eyes.

He tiptoed out of the room, careful not to wake anyone else.

Silently walking down the hotel hallway, he arrived at the elevator.

He got in, and pressed the top-most floor button.

The elevator ride was smooth, a classical piece quietly playing in the background.

The chime indicated he had arrived, the elevator doors opened, and he exited.

He waited in the shadows, directly across from the roof access door, until an employee came out.

He slipped in before the door shut fully, silently climbing the steps to the roof. He stepped outside onto the roof, the soft night breeze against his skin. She was leaning on the edges of the roof rail, her black hair flowing behind her.

He walked up to her, and stood next to her.

She turned her head, their identical gold eyes meeting.

"Hey." she said softly, and despite having heard her sing earlier, it felt like he hadn't heard her soft voice in an eternity.

_Hey._ He signed back. She smiled.

"I see you haven't forgotten our meeting place." She said, and Sandy silently chuckled.

_How could I? Man, the amount of times we used to meet up here, the three of us. Speaking of which, what are you doing here? You should be in Colorado. What happened? _He signed, looking at her.

"I couldn't stay away Sandy, I missed you too much!" She replied, eyes sad.

_I missed you too, but I sent you away for a reason, it's dangerous for you to be near me. But it's even more dangerous for you to be near Pitch, what were you thinking? _Sandy signed, angry but soft and sympathetic all the same.

"It was the only way I could get to see you again. After that Jack kid declined Pitch, he called me up and asked if I would be willing to sing. When he told me you'd be there, I agreed, just so I could see you."

_Your life isn't worth seeing me again._

"My life isn't at stake with him."

_Yes it is._

"My brother wouldn't hurt me.."

_He shoved you forcefully into a wall._

Tears formed in the girls eyes.

"T-That was a while ago, and I had to come Sandy, I had to!" She sobbed quietly. Sandy rested his hand on her cheek and tilted her head up so she looked him in the eyes.

_I know, I missed you too, so much. You have no idea how hard it was for me to send you away. But I love you, and it's because I love you that I did. Please, you have to leave. _He signed, as the tears stayed in her eyes.

"I-I can't." She breathed out, lowering her head.

_Why not?_

"He said I had to stay for the whole competition, otherwise he'd tell.." Her voice lowered, tears streaming down her face.

_If he tells he'll go to jail too._

"Not that, the other thing." She whispered the last part.

Sandy's face paled.

_Oh._

She sobbed silently, Sandy draped his arm around her shoulder.

"I didn't mean to, but the police aren't going to care."

Sandy nodded sadly, she was right.

He turned to face her.

_Look I know you made a deal with him, but if he tries to touch you or if he hurts you in any way against your will, just get out of there, just run. It doesn't matter what Pitch'll tell, no secret is worth your life. Understand?_

She nodded.

He smiled softly and gently wiped a tear from her eye. She smiled back.

"I love you Sandy."

_I love you too, little sis._

* * *

**Damn, bet you weren't expecting that! Leave a review with how much that surprised you, and also I should have the winner of the song contest soon.**


	21. Chapter 19: Battle of the Bands, Part 2

**Hello! Sorry for the wait, but I had _so many song submissions_. However the song the Guardians are singing was chosen by me, but the song Nightmare in Black is singing was submitted by Natalia Faye. Congrats and thanks to all the great song ideas submitted by all you amazing people who like this story! Now enjoy!**

* * *

**Chapter 19**

"Welcome back to the final round of the International Battle of the Bands!" Shouted the enthusiastic announcer, the chorus of ecstatic cheers coming from the audience following close behind.

"Before we start, give a huge hand to the four bands that made it this far!"

And the audience did.

The band's waved enthusiastically to the roaring audience, huge smiles across the members faces.

The announcer spoke again.

"Our first band to preform tonight will be Iridescence, playing Safe and Sound."

The other bands walked offstage as the first band went to their positions.

The guardians walked into their room to meet with Manny.

"Ok guys, this is it. We've got a great song, and we're gonna win this thing." Said Tooth, everyone nodding in agreement.

"We've come this far, and we're gonna win it!"

"Yeah!" Chorused everyone, smiling and laughing. Even Manny was smiling, it was good they were feeling ready to win.

A little later, the Guardians stepped out into the backstage area, they were performing after Nightmare in Black.

They stepped out just before Nightmare in Black was about to walk out. Sandy shot a glance over at the lead singer, who glanced back at him, then they both quickly looked away. The whole thing lasted less than half a second, but it was enough for Pitch to notice.

The other band members didn't notice, and they walked right up to Pitch, who smirked at them.

Jack grinned devilishly.

"Good luck out there tonight, your going to need it."

Pitch smirked.

"Luck is for the weak."

"And next up, we have Nightmare in Black singing Light em' Up!" Said the announcer.

The band walked out onstage, waving to their screaming fans. They sat behind their instruments, Pitch picking up his guitar and the singer stepped behind the microphone. It then became very quiet.

The band members started clapping their hands in time, before the drummer started playing in time with the clapping. When the drummer started playing, the keyboardist, who had a mic in front of him, started singing.

_Woah oo woah oo woah oo._

Pitch joined in, playing guitar.

_Woah oo woah oo woah oo._

The singer took a deep breath, before belting out the first verse in the most unexpected way the Guardians had ever heard.

_B-B-Be careful making wishes in the, dark dark,_

_Can't be sure when they've hit their, mark mark,_

_And besides in the mean mean time, I'm just dreaming of tearing you apart._

The audience screamed, cheering furiously at the singer's amazing vocal talents.

_I'm in the de-details with the, devil,_

_So now the world can never get me on my, level,_

_I've just gotta get you off the cage, I'm a young lover's rage, gonna need a spark to ignite._

The audience cheered impossibly loud as Pitch stepped up to sing with her.

_My songs know what you did in the dark._

They hit the harmony notes perfectly, the audience going crazy.

_So light em up up up,_

_Light em up up up,_

_Light em up up up,_

_I'm on fire._

_So light em up up up,_

_Light em up up up,_

_Light em up up up,_

_I'm on fire._

_Woah oo woah oo woah oo._

_In the dark dark._

_Woah oo woah oo woah oo._

_In the dark dark._

They finished the song, ending perfectly in sync. The Guardians were once again, rendered speechless.

They walked offstage, flashing menacing grins at the Guardians, who glared back. All except Sandy and the lead singer, but no one really noticed them.

No words were exchanged, because none were necessary. The facial expressions told more than any sound uttered ever could. Nightmare in Black walked out of the backstage area.

"And now, our last band performing tonight, and the last band to make it to the final round, Guardians performing Gold!"


	22. Author's Note

Hey, sorry I haven't updated lately. I've been dealing with severe depression lately and It's kind of put a damper on my writing. I promise I'll update both RotRnR and Fox and the Hound soon though, thanks for being so patient :)

~Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate


	23. Chapter 20: Battle of the Bands, Part 3

**Hello! This chapter is proof that I am in fact still alive, sorry I've been so inactive. Like I said, depression and writers block. But I've actually gotten back on the computer and written so yay :3**

* * *

**Chapter 20**

"Alright guys this is it, just give it yer all ok?" Said Aster, the others nodding, before they stepped on stage and were greeted by their adoring fans.

They sat down in front of their instruments, Jack standing behind the mic. He lowered his head to add a bit of drama, and for the first time, everything was silent as the audience sat in suspense.

Nick stared a steady drum beat, and soon Aster joined in on bass guitar, their rendition of the bell chimes in the background.

Aster whistled while playing guitar.

Jack lifted his head so the mic met his mouth. He then started singing.

_First comes the blessing of all that you've dreamed,_

_But then comes the curses of diamonds and rings._

The audience screamed in excitement as Jack sand, his melodic voice pronouncing each word perfectly, seemingly giving it life.

_Only at first did it have its appeal,_

_But now you can't tell the false from the real._

Tooth sang backup and harmonized with him.

_Who can you trust? (Who can you trust?)_

It was silent for half a second, before the band launched into the song, Tooth and Jack in perfect harmony.

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold..._

_When everything, everything, everything you touch turns to gold, gold, gold..._

Aster and Tooth harmonized on backup.

_(Ooh) Gold! (Woah)_

_(Ooh) Gold! (Woah)_

_(Ooh) Gold! (Woah)_

_(Ooh) Gold! (Woah)_

Aster whistled again.

They ended the song in perfect sync on the word gold, and the audience went crazy. The guardians walked off stage, smirking triumphantly, Pitch and his band shooting death glares from the corner.

Sandy shot the lead singer a look, but not one of envy, or hate in general. She responded with a neutral look.

Once they were back in their room, the guardians decided to forget how to act civilized and celebrated.

"That was AMAZING! NO ONE can top that!" Cheered Tooth, the others clearly agreeing.

"Yeah! We were awesome!" Joined Jack, everyone cheering happily. Everyone was very exited and celebrating, and even though there were only six people, no one noticed Sandy silently slip away...

* * *

Once again, all the remaining bands were on stage, dancing to the theme music as the audience cheered deafeningly loud. The announcer came on.

"And now! The moment you've all been waiting for!"

Everyone in the audience was in suspense. All the bands on stage were silent in anticipation, suspense and excitement. Tooth had her eyes squeezed shut and her fingers crossed. Aster was biting his lip. Sandy was completely still, as though he were a statue. Jack _did_ notice him sneaking glanced towards Nightmare in Black though...

A drum roll started through the crowd, people were cheering. The announcer silenced them.

"The winner of the 31st annual International Battle of the Bands is..."

* * *

**Something you'll find out next chapter! Because I am evil! Muahaha! Haha cliffhanger. Ok be honest, who expected it? I'm sure by now you saw this coming right? Well, next chapter all shall be revealed! Including why Sandy snuck off while the guardians were celebrating... However, keep in mind that I am evil, which means I very well may completely flip this story upside down and have Nightmare in Black win...**

**I also wanted to say thank you all soo much for your amazing support on this story and your kind words, it really means a lot to me.**

**Until next time!**


	24. EXTREMELY IMPORTANT NOTE PLEASE READ

**Hello! I'll keep the intro short as to not waste your time.**

**The reason it's been a trillion or so years since I've updated is because my writers block has made it so hard for me, that I'm literally out of ideas. Completely.**

**BUT, that does not mean I'm giving up on this story, because there are so many people who really like it, and I'm not gonna do that to you guys. So I'm doing another thing. If you have something you really really want to see happen in this story, or just have some ideas, send them to me! PM them please, it's easier to keep track of them that way. I'm sorry if you think this is a lame idea, but I don't want to give up on the story, and I don't think you guys want me to either. So thank you for reading.**

**~Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate**


	25. Chapter 21: Battle of the Bands, The End

**Chapter 21**

_No one noticed Sandy silently slip away..._

_He silently tiptoed out of the room, assuring no one had seen him._

_He walked out of the venue and across the street to a small bar. He sat down and waited._

_The lead singer of Nightmare in Black walked in and sat down next to him._

_"I'll have a Bloody Mary." She ordered._

Interesting choice._ Sandy signed._

_"Your one to talk, who orders black coffee at a bar?"_

_She laughed, and Sandy laughed silently with her. His face suddenly got serious as he turned to look her directly in the eye._

I'm worried about you sis, your not safe around Pitch. I urge you to leave, I'll even fly you anywhere you want to go..._ He signed, a concerned look on his face._

_She smiled softly._

_"Sandy, I appreciate your concern, but don't worry for me. Pitch hasn't hurt me at all, and I can take care of myself. Besides, I haven't seen you in so long, I've missed you..."_

I know, but it's not safe for you to be near me. Please, after the Battle of the Bands, leave._ He signed the words with trouble, like it physically pained him to form them._

_A tear slipped out of her eye, followed by another, and another._

_After some more slipped out, she slowly nodded._

_"I-I guess this is really, goodbye then..." She mumbled out, trying to keep herself from sobbing loudly._

_Sandy felt tears forming, and he let them. He knew this may very well be the last time he would ever see his sister, and much as he hated it, much as he wanted to hold her and never let go, he knew it was for the best._

_He leaned in and hugged her, and that's when the tears really came. She sobbed in his shoulder, and he silently let the tears stream down his face. He knew she couldn't hear him, but he nonetheless mouthed into her ear the words 'I'll always be with you sis'._

_After a few minutes of this, they dried their faces, payed the bill, and walked out of the bar as though the whole ordeal had never even happened._

* * *

"And now, the winner! Of the 31st annual International Battle of the Bands is..."

There was a drumroll, then a silence, as everyone excitedly and nervously awaited the announcement. Aster was biting his lip, fingers crossed. Jack had never seen him so anxious about anything before. Tooth had her hands clasped together, eyes closed, lips pressed together. Nick has gripped his hands together and was staring at them intently. Backstage, Manny was pacing back and forth muttering 'Come on, come on...'

Jack hand his hands clenched in fists, uttering silent 'please'es. Sandy on the other hand, didn't even seem to be paying attention. He was staring at his feet, blank expression, lost deep in though.

"The Guardians!"

The audience erupted into a deafening applause and cheered louder than ever before during the competition. The guardians smiled hugely, Tooth jumped right in the air and ran to hug Aster tightly, squealing happily. Aster's smile was so big, Jack didn't even know he could physically look that excited. Sandy smiled hugely too, silently laughing happily. Nick laughed, and wiped a single tear of happiness from his eye. Jack cheered and fist-pumped, running to hug Aster and Tooth. It soon turned into an onstage group hug, all of them laughing happily and even shedding a few tears of joy. Backstage, Manny cheered loudly, yelling 'That's my BAND!' and running out onstage to join in the hug.

Of course the audience loved it, and cheered louder.

After several minutes of onstage celebration, they walked up to the mic, still smiling widely and wiping a few tears.

Tooth took the mic to say a few words.

"T-Thank you all so much, for voting for us. This, this is huge I-I" she sniffled a bit, drying another tear.

"We're so thankful, for the amazing support we've gotten from everyone, all of our fans, we love you all! Thank you!" She stepped away as the audience cheered again, more tears coming, and they finally exited the stage.

One back stage, Tooth's smile doubled in size as she squealed uncontrollably, leaping into Aster's arms. Her uncontrolled joy was contagious, smiles soon plastered on everyone's faces, as they cheered and danced around in their room backstage.

Everyone was so busy celebrating that they didn't even notice the note slipped under the door.

* * *

After they had danced around backstage, Nick had gotten the idea that they should go out to celebrate.

So here they were, in the same bar Sandy had met with his sister in merely hours ago. He tried however not to think of the exchange he had had, and to focus on the reason they were, to have fun and celebrate their victory.

It was late now, and the only people left in the establishment aside from the guardians were the night owls.

"Aster you no drink enough, come come, have some." Nick, who was holding a bottle of vodka, gestured towards Aster, beckoning him as he poured two shots.

"N-Naw thanks mate, I-I don't think I should..." Aster replied, glancing around nervously.

"Oh come on Aster don't be such a joy kill, we're celebrating! Remember?" Tooth called, drinking from her glass.

"Yeah Aster come on, even Manny's drinking!" Jack joined in, gesturing over to the manager, who was sipping on spiked apple cider.

Even Sandy raised his glass slightly, as if saying 'join us'.

Aster looked reluctant, but finally gave in, and took the glass from Nick.

The others cheered as he downed it.

"Woah, mate that's strong!" Everyone laughed and they all drank a bit more. It didn't take long for Aster to seemingly lose all sense of right and wrong, or at least his public decency.

Before anyone could comprehend, Jack and Aster were suddenly at the karaoke machine in the corner, singing 'I Will Always Love You'.

"AND IIIIEIIIIII WILLL ALWAYS LOVE YOUUUUUUUUUU!" Slurred Aster into the microphone as he falsely gazed at Jack romantically, launching everyone else into a laughing fit.

Jack giggled hysterically as he attempted to respond, doubling over into drunken laughter every time he tried to sing a word.

They continued this long into the night, until the manager finally kicked them out. Lucky they were sober enough to make it to the hotel.

* * *

The next morning Jack was awoken by a frantic banging on the door, follow by cries of hysteria from Tooth.

Haphazardly throwing on a robe and tying it loosely around his waist, he dragged his feet over to the door, rubbing his eyes as he swung it open.

Upon doing so his expression faded from tired confusion to worry, as he was greeted face-to-face with a tear-stricken Tooth, eyes red and puffy from crying, clearly for a while.

How long had they been trying to wake him?

Behind her was Aster with the most worried expression Jack had ever seen. Nick and Manny were there too, both looking very anxious.

"G-Guys? Oh my god what happened?" Jack stuttered out.

Tooth rubbed her eyes in a desperate attempt to slow her tears, but only succeeded in chocking back a couple of sobs.

"I-It's Sandy...H-He's..._gone_..."

* * *

The guardians were seated in the living area of Jack's hotel room, Tooth still crying, now clutching a rapidly-disappearing pile of tissues.

Jack clutched his face in his hands, shaking his head.

_Sandy? _Gone_? It doesn't make sense..._

"So let me get this straight. Sandy took off in the middle of the night, and all he left was a note saying he had gone after Pitch?"

Manny nodded, holding up the note.

Jack narrowed his eyes.

Why would Sandy do this? What motive did he have?

"Aster, can you read the note?" Questioned Jack. He needed to hear it for himself.

Aster nodded, taking the note from Manny before reading it.

"Dear treasured friends:

It pains me to say than I have to leave. More specifically, I have ta leave to pursue Pitch Black. He has taken something very dear to me and it is simply crewcial I retrieve it. I'm sorry to simply take off like this, especially afte our victoy against him. With any luck, you will hear from me in the future. Until then, please enjoy the victory event with me and take car. To meeting again, Sandy."

Aster set the note down, a sad look on his face. Tooth continued sobbing, showing no signs of stopping anytime soon.

Once again, Jack buried his face in his hands, letting out a groan.

"This doesn't make sense! Why would he just leave like that?"

"I don't know mate, but must've been pretty important eh?" Responded Aster, a look of sadness, but also acceptance upon his face.

"But the letter! It barely made sense! Like what was with all those words?"

Questioned Jack, refusing to accept the situation.

"He was probably in a hurry to write et so he shortened words in the message." Stated Aster simply. "Perfectly normal ta misspell a few things."

At that statement, Tooth, who had barely heard the letter due to her crying, brought her head up.

"Wait did you say he _misspelled words_? Sandy _never_ misspells words. If he messes up, he goes back and corrects it. It's how he mentally makes up for being unable to speak."

Jack stared at her, eyes widening.

"Well, he definitely misspelled words here..." Stated Aster, looking at the paper again.

"What?! Let me see that..." Tooth narrowed her eyes questioning lay and snatched the paper away, her gaze examining the words. After about five minutes of this, she let out a gasp and shot her head up to look at the others, eyes wide.

"Someone get me a pencil and paper right now!"

Nick quickly scrambled to comply to her request, grabbing a paper pad with the hotel logo on it and a matching pen from the desk, handing them to Tooth who abruptly snatched them.

Faster than the eye could see, she began furiously alternating between rereading the note left by their friend, and scribbling down letters so roughly she nearly tore the pad. After about five minutes of this, her head shot straight up, eyes wide.

"I knew it! Guys, look!"

She gestured rapidly at her paper as the others scrambled to sit around her.

"Sandy _never _misspells or incorrectly used words in sentences, it's very important to him that his penmanship is spot-on. So when Aster said he messed up a bunch of stuff, I guessed something was up. And I was right!"

On the note, Tooth had carefully underlined the missiles words, and on the pad of paper, had correctly spelled them.

"I noticed that a lot of words didn't make sense in the context they were being used in, or had extra letters or were spelled oddly. Sandy would _never_ do something like that, unless it was on purpose. And now that I've written down the way the words _should_ be spelled, the missing or replaced letters make a code!"

Everyone's eyes widened, as they leaned in to read what Tooth had written. She had copied the odd words from the note, and correctly spelled them, writing the letter missing from the correct spelling above, spelling out...a message.

"Basically, Sandy wrote the word 'than' but in the sentence it doesn't make sense. So I thought, what word does make sense? The word 'that' makes sense! And I realized, if I replaced the 'n' with a 't' I got the word I wanted. Which made me look to see if this was a pattern, which it is! I started writing down the correct letters from the words, and look at the message it spells!"

Tooth ecstatically gestured at the messy handwriting, but even with the sloppiness, the code she was talking about was clearly visible. Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the small crowd.

"Well I'll be, she's right!" Exclaimed Aster.

"But what does it mean?" Inquired Manny.

Jack stared intently at the deciphered message, tour route. What could that mean?

"What's he talkin about, 'tour route'?"

Voiced Aster, he wasn't speaking to anyone in particular, but if anyone had an answer he'd gladly accept it.

Suddenly Manny stood up, eyes wide.

"How did I not see it sooner? Tour route! A few days ago me and Sandy were talking about a possible road should the band go on tour. We decided on a few cities that we could stop in."

Everyone was wide-eyed, taking in the words their manager was telling them.

"What was the first city?" Asked Nick.

A shocked, quickly dismissed, look crossed Manny's face as answered.

"Denver, Colorado."

"You're sure about this Manny?" Asked Jack, taking in the very idea.

"Positive."

Everyone was quiet for a moment, before Tooth's face lit up with a grin.

"Well guys, looks like we're going on tour after all!"

**The End**

* * *

**Yup. That concludes RotRnR. I'm sorry I suck at endings. BUT, the story is NOT OVER. That's where you guys come in. I can either write a sequel where the guardians go on tour in search of Sandy, OR I can write an origin story for Sandy, explaining his backstory and family past. Whichever you guys choose, it probably won't come out for quite a while, but I really hope you guys liked the story. Thank you so much to all the fans, and the wonderful feedback and nice messages. I never expected this story to get as popular as it did and I'm sorry for all the time I just disappeared. Thank you for sticking by me, I love all of you 3**

**~Miriam-Luvs-Chocolate**


	26. Author Announcement

Hey hey it's Memequeen (previously miriam) finally back from the dead! So I was literally gone for over a year and I am so sorry about that guys. Anxiety, depression, and a mile-long list of other IRL issues decided it was a good idea to kick my ass all at once, but I'm feeling much better and have actually started rewriting some of my fics! For anyone wondering (if you're still actually here after all this time you are an angel thank you 3) about RotRnR, I have not abandoned it! I am writing the sequel and it should be up soon. I am however dropping Fox and the Hound (sorry ;;), Five Days in a Week (rewriting it tho) and Frozen Shadow (haven't decided if I'm gonna rewrite it, comment below if you want me to or not). I have a few things I'll be uploading from my Ao3 account, and will also be posting a few misc. fics every so often as well. If you wanna talk to me to ask me about fics, or heck just to chat, you can PM me or get me on my tumblr. Thanks again to anyone and everyone who stuck around, and hello to any new faces, I know this sounds sappy as shit but you're all seriously great 33

~Memequeen


End file.
